knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bow of the Tamed (chapter)
“I know that parents will do anything for their children... But I also know how it feels when a child loses her parents. This world's got far too many kids who've gone through that. If you stay, you'll be killed or worse. And your child deserves better!” —Larendalle convinces Holland to flee and live. Bow of the Tamed (Lost Blade in the Japanese version) is Paralogue 10 of KvD: Legends Awakening and is Larendalle's paralogue. Paralogue Info This map is located in the Mercenary Fortress and will be unlocked after Senpai has achieved an S-support with someone and Chapter 13 has been completed. In order to recruit Larendalle, Larendalle must talk to Holland, a Villager on the northeast portion of the map. Larendalle is an NPC until she speaks with him and must be protected on her way to him. Once she has spoken to Holland, Larendalle will join the army and become controllable. However, if Holland is killed, Larendalle will become hostile and attack the player's units; she cannot be recruited, even if she is not killed in the battle. As Holland will not attack even if a player unit is within his range, Holland must be deliberately killed for this to occur. Items recruited: * Soest (Lance) * Twisted Golden Axe * King's Dill (Elixir) * Runes of Enigma (Alter N) Script The script can be found here. Strategy The map has two paths, although they meet up into a larger room with another two paths. Both paths contain two Berserkers while there are other units, including Tricksters, Sages and Assassins. Once in the larger room, another two paths are given, with the left one leading to Cadwell and the right one leading to Holland. While she can initially speak with Sokara or Senpai, Larendalle will not join Sokara's army until she has spoken to Holland, and as long as she is an NPC she will only focus on moving to him. However, there are various enemies along the path which can easily dispose of her, so they should be dealt with before she gets within their range, as she can be easily doubled by the Tricksters and Assassins. As Paralogues may be too hard after unlocking, this chapter should not be attempted until your units are properly levelled. All of your enemies (excluding Holland) are promoted units. # One strategy involves sending a few units to advance in front of Larendalle, defeating the enemies along the way to Holland to protect her, as her stats will leave her vulnerable to the stronger enemies in her automated path. A unit with Locktouch (skill) may be sent as well to open the door to Holland to give Larendalle a shortcut, and also pick the chests in the level. Larendalle should take about 5-7 turns to reach Holland without unlocking the door and about 4-5 turns if the door is unlocked. Make sure to leave Holland alive (the Villager enemy) or else Larendalle will turn hostile and become unrecruitable. Luckily Holland will stay put even if your allies enter his range, so refrain from attacking him and let Larendalle reach him. Once she has spoken with Holland and joins Sokara's army, enemies will eventually spawn from the staircases right next to her, so plan an escape or defense for her. # Another strategy involves clearing Larendalle's path completely before she even sets foot near enemy territory. Bring a staff user with at least two or three Rescue staves and place them in the first room of the east section. Whenever Larendalle moves, Rescue to bring her back over and over again, for however long is needed. This will keep Larendalle from falling into hostile attack range, gives your main units time to defeat every enemy in your way, and is also a very good technique for levelling healer units since Rescue use gives lots of EXP. Once Larendalle speaks to Holland and joins Sokara's army, a final wave of enemies will spawn from every staircase. Place two units on the staircases next to her to completely block their arrival. Eliminate the remaining enemies, unlock the chests and defeat Cadwell. Is is important to note that Larendalle will often move her maximum distance so long as nothing stands in the furthest tiles of her movement range. This can lead to her going next to the north wall of the first hallway on the path to Holland. If she does end up here, the enemy Tricksters on the other side will almost always immediately move to the tile opposite of the wall and kill her instantly with their Keris Daggers. To avoid this, a more resistant unit can be placed in her stead beforehand, forcing her to stand elsewhere. Quotes Conversation with Larendalle Senpai Larendalle: ...Oh, gods. It's you. Senpai: Have we met? If so, I'm afraid I've quite forgotten. Larendalle: Well, excuse me for being so forgettable! Senpai: Look, there's no time for this. If you're a friend, speak now. If not, then stay out of Sokara's way or I'll have to cut you down. Larendalle: Sokara, Sokara, Sokara! It's ALWAYS Sokara with you! Senpai: ...I'm sorry? Larendalle: You should be! And I don't care about your stupid Sokara, so you can just drop it! ...I only want to talk to Holland. Senpai: Holland? Larendalle: Yes, Holland! That sad sack over there. Watch my back so I can get to him safely, and then I'll help your stupid army! Senpai: O...okay? Larendalle: Oh, and Holland's not here of his own will, so don't you dare hurt him! Sokara Sokara: What's a child doing here? Larendalle: Child? I'm not a child, you oaf! I'm... Wait, are you the enemy general? Sokara: I don't know. Are we enemies? Larendalle: You're Sokara, aren't you? You're Kendora's father. Sokara: That's right. ...And I suppose you came back here with my daughter? Larendalle: Oh, good. Now I won't have to waste time explaining the situation. ...Weird. I didn't think you'd be so funny looking. Sokara: You're a real charmer. But charm or not, if you can fight, you're welcome to join our cause. Larendalle: Not the snappiest pick-up line I've heard, but I suppose it gets the job done. But I can't leave until I reclaim my property from Cadwell. We'll talk then. Sokara: Actually, we're here to take stolen goods back to the village. If I promise to add yours to the list, will that persuade you? Larendalle: Mmm... Maybe. But you'll have to help my friend Holland, too. He's a bit of a sad sack, but he doesn't want to be here either. Sokara: Will he listen to reason? Larendalle: He will if I talk to him. He listens to pretty much whatever I say. Don't worry, he hates Cadwell, too. Just be sure not to hurt him. Sokara: We'll be careful. Engaging Cadwell Cadwell: by Sokara Damn... Useless fools, all of you! Sokara: And what does that make the man cowering behind them? Cadwell: Bah! I'll use your corpse to clean the blood from my boots! Engaging Cadwell (by Larendalle) Cadwell: by Laredalle Traitorous wench! Larendalle: You've got to be loyal before you can be a traitor, you idiot! And you're one to talk, extorting a poor innocent girl like me...it's time you learned just how deadly this innocent girl can be! Cadwell: defeated My throne… My…empire… Killing Holland Larendalle: Holland, no! You idiot! Now you'll never get to see your wife again or meet your new child... I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Families never stay together... Reinforcements * 2 units spawn from the staircases near Cadwell and Holland for the first two turns. * After Larendalle speaks with Holland, four units will spawn at the staircases in the middle and two on the staircases next to Cadwell. Trivia * The map preparation screen shows two different enemy times: The Empire of Fonaxe, and Other. This is odd considering that at the beginning of the Paralogue, the Elder says that Cadwell is a former Fonaxi general. When fighting the enemies (except for Cadwell and Holland), they are shown as Ruffians instead. Category:Chapters